Talk:Advanced Suit
What The Fuck!--ImageGameNetwork 22:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC)ImageGameNetwork :?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, forget about it--ImageGameNetwork 21:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC)ImageGameNetwork :Okay... :Well, on another note, I would like to note that this entire page just looks like pure speculation. Isn't there some way to keep this sort of thing in check? Lock the page from editing, maybe? - d2r 01:50, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Most of the content are speculations build from official information. However, they are really plausible, thus why I allow such content to stay.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Anyone noticed that the game is three years after ''the original? How is it so mysterious that Isaac is wearing a different suit than at the end of the first game? Am I missing something? Isaac would be ''dead'' if he were just sitting in his shuttle all that time. He probably stopped ''somewhere. I'm deleting that bit about how it could be different, for now. Swordser Buddy, 16:12, April 16, 2010 Doesn't the game start with Isaac in a hospital, or is that speculation to0? If that is true than he did not spend three years in space. Plus the producer said he has amnesia, and doesn't remember the 3 year time-skip. And yeah, ithink he stopped somewhere to take supplies or something, and i think the Advanced Suit is of his own manufacturing. the fact that he buys it, or whatever some say, means that he might have stored it in a safe of the store. LOL i speak too much. --CryGame-- Look at these 2 photos and count the sections of the health bar. The right one has roughly 6 sections. The left one has around 10 sections. That means that the Advanced Suit has levels, or it can just be modified in that way.--CryGame-- File:Tripod.jpg|Right Picture File:DeadSpace_2_-_Stalker.jpg|Left picture :Problem is that the one on the right is a concept art while the one on the left is an in-game screenshot. But you may be right.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Advanced suit is equal to a level 5 RIG, as it has 20% damage recistanse. Position in the tempplate Who was the guy that puted the advanced RIG in the dead space 2 DLC suits? It is not a DLC suit. Camarex, 17:39, january 22, 2011 (UTC) IT ISN'T A RIG IT IS A SUIT! LachlanR 01:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Not Hermetically Sealed The advanced suit is not sealed. I was actually pretty pissed because things like this get on my nerves considering my considerable OCD for trivial things in games. It's most noticeable when wearing the elite advanced suit. I first noticed at the very beginning of chapter 13, when you first talk to Ellie. When you're playing, if you look up and to the left far enough (before Isaac turns back to looking straight ahead) you can actually see his skin. There is a strip of paleness visible between the high collar of the suit and the helmet. So basically its NOT hermetically sealed, because there is a part of his neck uncovered at both sides. Mrbear420 23:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The "paleness" is part of the suit. It has a skintight layer which reaches all the way up to the helmet. Anyways, it would be necessary for it to be sealed for him to survive in space. StingerGhost1 21:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Just because something is necessary does not mean it is true. I have examined this MANY times, because i have an almost compulsive obsession with things like this in video games. Go play the game before you refute what i'm saying. If you stand up normally you can barely see it, but if you to the left and up then you can see a small strip that is the same color as Isaac's skin and is in the exact spot that the neck-covering portion of the suit stops, which is to say, right under Isaac's jawline. Mrbear420 01:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It may just be a glitch for you, because honestly I don't see anything. StingerGhost1 01:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) In some suits i have noticed that it looks like you can see his skin on his neck but it is probably a design error. There is a suit that you get with a special version of the game or something called the hacker suit where he doesn't even have a proper helmet. LachlanR 01:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed the thin skin colour line before, and im 99% sure that it is a design error. 20:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dead Space 3 Can we remove DS3 from appearances?Einsteinium99 (talk) 03:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The page specifically mentions that the Advanced Suit only appears in early gameplay trailers and that it was cut from the final game. It technically does appear in DS3, just not in the full game.